Pokémon Sunrise
by PancracioSanchez
Summary: A Rhett Blau nunca le habían gustado los pokémon. Cuando se ve obligado a convertirse en entrenador pokémon en la región de Bekaree, vivirá más aventuras con ellos de las que hubiera deseado.
1. ¡Pokémon, te elijo a ti!

CAPÍTULO 1 ¡Pokémon, te elijo a ti!

* * *

Rhett estaba controlando los parquímetros cuando recibió el aviso. Un hombre había saltado el mostrador del Centro Pokémon, empujado a la enfermera, agarrado la primera Poké ball que tenía a su alcance y salido corriendo en la dirección en la que Rhett se encontraba. No tardó en identificarlo, ya que era la única persona de toda la calle mayor que estaba corriendo sin llevar ropa de deporte. Rhett empezó a correr tras él. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba persiguiendo, el ladrón aceleró el paso.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Para! -El delincuente hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de Rhett. – ¡Maldita sea, para! No me obligues a…

Había perseguido al ladrón cinco calles cuando Rhett se decidió a echar mano de la Poké ball que llevaba sujeta al cinturón. La lanzó lo más cerca que pudo del ladrón, y al golpear el suelo, salió Carnivine.

-¡Rápido, Carnivine! ¡Somnífero!-Dijo Rhett, señalando al ladrón, que no había parado de correr. Carnivine se dio la vuelta y miro a Rhett, ladeando la cabeza es señal de confusión.

-Maldición, ¿qué ataques tenía Carnivine?- Rhett rebuscó rápidamente un papel que guardaba en su bolsillo mientras el ladrón se alejaba cada vez más. En cuanto encontró el papel, lo leyó y dijo: -¡Carnivine, látigo cepa!

Carnivine lanzó velozmente su ataque y enredó los pies del ladrón, que cayó de bruces en el suelo. Rhett estaba agradecido de que el ladrón no hubiese sacado un Pokémon para hacerle frente. Se acerco al hombre, que intentaba desenredar el látigo cepa de Carnivine. Rhett sacó rápidamente sus esposas y se las puso.

-Quedas detenido.- Dijo, mientras escuchaba sirenas de policía acercándose. Dos coches patrulla aparcaron detrás suya y varios compañeros y la enfermera encargada del Centro Pokémon salieron de ellos. La enfermera se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba el ladrón, todavía en el suelo. Rhett vio que no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones para con el ladrón y la frenó antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

-¡Ladrón, sinvergüenza! -Gritó la enfermera mientras zarandeaba el pie con la intención de darle cuantas patadas pudiera.

-Tranquilícese.- La calmó Rhett mientras se agachaba para agarrar la Poké ball robada del bolsillo de la chaqueta del ladrón. Se levantó y la observó. -¿Puedo saber el Pokémon por el que merecía la pena correr tanto?

La enfermera le miró, más tranquila tras ver que la Poké ball había sido recuperada y sonriendo, le contestó: -Un magikarp.

* * *

Rhett regresó a la comisaria. Saludó al agente de la entrada y se dirigió a la zona de recogida de Pokémon, donde tenía que devolver a Carnivine. Saludó a Billy, el agente encargado levantando la voz para llamar su atención, ya que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de una revista. Billy le saludo afablemente mientras levantaba la vista de la revista.

-¿Qué? ¿Un día tranquilo en el almacén? –Le pregunto Rhett.

-Como todos, pero prefiero llamarlo guardería. El único que saca Pokémon en un día normal eres tú. El resto de agentes solo saca los Pokémon especialmente entrenados cuando es un asunto gordo. Para detener a un ladrón de magikarps, usan sus propios Pokémon.-Dijo mirándole con sorna.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Se ha enterado toda la comisaria, cielo. Para eso están los videomisores. Me lo ha dicho Richards. –Billy volvió a encarrilar la conversación -¿No has pensado en entrenar algún Pokémon propio?

Rhett resopló antes de contestar: -Sabes que no me gustan los Pokémon. Uso los de la comisaria porque no me queda más remedio. ¿Quieres recoger a Carnivine o qué?

-Vale, vale. –Billy extendió la mano y cogió la Poké ball de Carnivine. –Sinceramente, puede que no te gusten los Pokémon, pero si no fuera por Carnivine seguirías corriendo tras ese tipo.

Rhett se despidió de Billy con desgana. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero Billy sacaba el tema de que Rhett tuviera un Pokémon propio siempre que tenía ocasión, y tenía ocasión un par de veces al día. Rhett estaba cansado de tener siempre la misma conversación.

* * *

Se dirigía a los vestuarios a cambiarse para regresar a su casa cuando oyó ruidos y una voz que le llamaba. Era Eponine, la encargada de comunicaciones y logística asignada a la zona que patrullaba Rhett y a pesar de su torpeza, era una chica alegre siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Eponine había corrido a avisarle de una cosa y se había tropezado, cayendo al suelo y llevándose un PC, varios portarretratos y una pila de documentos que había sobre la mesa con la que se chocó. Rhett y los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor se acercaron para ver si estaba bien. Eponine estaba sentada en el suelo colocándose las gafas y comprobando que el moño que llevaba no se le hubiera desecho. Al terminar de hacerlo, empezó a recoger los papeles que había tirado. Antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, dijo:

-Rhett, el jefe quiere verte. Es urgente.

Rhett dejo a Eponine recogiendo los papeles con ayuda del resto de sus compañeros y se dirigió al despacho del jefe de policía. El jefe Martínez no era un hombre al que le gustase que le tuvieran esperando. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y su jefe le invitó a entrar. Su jefe estaba reunido con un hombre. El hombre tenía el pelo negro y llevaba una gabardina de color marrón. Al ver a Rhett, le estrechó la mano.

-Agente Blau, este es el detective Handsome. Pertenece a la Policía Internacional.

-Encantado.-Dijo Rhett mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Tras estrecharle la mano, Handsome empezó a hablar.

-Perdona que vaya directo al grano, pero soy un hombre ocupado y no tengo tiempo que perder. –Cogió un maletín, del que sacó una carpeta y se la entregó a Rhett. Rhett la abrió. Lo primero que contenía la carpeta era un mapa.

-¿Supongo que conoces la región de Bekaree? –Rhett asintió. –La Policía internacional ha tenido conocimiento de una organización que está empezando a hacerse fuerte en la zona, el Team Sunrise.

Rhett dejó el mapa encima de la mesa y vio una serie de fotografías en las que salían varias personas con un uniforme blanco que se va degradando según se acerca a los pantalones dejando un pálido color amarillo. Llevaban una gorra blanca con un pin metálico que simulaba un amanecer. Handsome continuó hablando:

-El Team Sunrise se declara como una organización pacífica que solo quiere la libertad de los Pokémon, pero sabemos con seguridad que han usado la fuerza para arrebatarle Pokémon a sus entrenadores. El caso es que nos han llegado alarmantes rumores de que utilizan entrenadores sin el uniforme del equipo para convencer a otros entrenadores de que liberen sus Pokémon.

Lo último que contenía la carpeta era el dossier con información. Rhett lo dejó aparte para seguir escuchando a Handsome. Aún no sabía muy claro que tenía que ver él con todo eso. A lo mejor el tipo que detuvo esa mañana era del Team Sunrise y Handsome quería saber cómo fue. O su detención había estropeado una operación contra ellos. Pero la región de Bekaree estaba lejos. Rhett impidió que sus pensamientos le distrajeran y continúo escuchando.

-Todo ese asunto de la liberación de los Pokémon nos resulta muy sospechoso. Además, desconocemos cual es la cadena de mando de la organización. Cada vez que parece que la Policia de Bekaree hace algún progreso, nos encontramos con un callejón sin salida. Creemos que tienen un topo en el cuerpo. Es por eso que decidimos usar a un agente de otra región para que se haga pasar por entrenador Pokémon e intente conseguir toda la información sobre el Team Sunrise que pueda, y en el caso de que sea posible, se infiltre en la organización. El jefe Martínez me habló de ti, y viéndote en persona, eres perfecto para la misión.

Rhett no podía creerse lo que el agente Handsome acababa de decir. Era cierto que era el agente mas joven del cuerpo, y que entre su estatura, su aspecto y su ausencia de barba, la gente siempre creía que era menor de lo que realmente era, llegándole a echar incluso 16 años. Pero lo que le pedía Handsome era ridículo. Además, era sabido por todos en la comisaria que no le gustaban los Pokémon. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Handsome cogió su maletín y dijo:

-Bueno, van a disculparme, pero tengo otra misión en Teselia y tengo que partir cuanto antes. Agente Blau, enhorabuena. A partir de ahora la oficina central de la Policía Internacional se encargara del caso. El jefe Martínez se encargara de darte los detalles. En la carpeta tienes toda la información de que disponemos en este momento. Mañana por la tarde sale el barco de Ciudad Canal con destino a la región de Bekaree. Te deseo suerte.

Tras decir eso, se despidió de ellos, y salió del despacho.


	2. ¿Cual es este pokémon?

CAPÍTULO 2 ¿Cuál es este Pokémon?

* * *

De nada sirvió decirle al comisario que solo llevaba un año en el cuerpo y que no se veía preparado para una misión de tal calibre. Tampoco le sirvió que le dijese que no le gustaban los Pokémon. Ni que argumentase que no tenía ninguna experiencia sobre ser entrenador Pokémon. De hecho, eso le hacía ganar puntos para la misión. Que Rhett fuese la persona elegida para la misión se había decidido mucho antes de que él entrase en aquel despacho. Así que se resignó y salió del despacho del comisario con el dossier que le había entregado Handsome.

Realmente, el dossier no contenía más información sobre el Team Sunrise que la que Handsome le había dado durante la reunión, pero sí que había unas instrucciones sobre cómo llevar a cabo la misión. La Policía internacional le había asignado a Eponine como su enlace con ellos, ya que era originaria de la región de Bekaree. Esto alegró bastante a Rhett. Si tenía que ir a una región que no conocía a hacer algo que no le gustaba, por lo menos tendría una cara conocida con la que hablar.

Rhett se reunió con Eponine para ultimar los preparativos de la misión. El entusiasmo de Eponine era más que evidente. Su misión era la de recibir la información que Rhett consiguiese, para lo cual utilizarían unos videomisores que les había dejado la Policia Internacional. Su tarea consistiría básicamente en estar encerrada en las instalaciones de la Policia Internacional en Bekaree y hablar con Rhett por videomisor, pero ella desbordaba felicidad igualmente.

Lo primero que hizo Eponine fue entregarle ropa de entrenador Pokémon. Le entregó una chaqueta de color verde y amarillo que imitaba el pelaje de un Electrike, y un camiseta azul con el dibujo de una Honor ball.

-Vaya, no les ha dado por ser sutiles.-Comentó Rhett mientras miraba la ropa con escepticismo.

-Si queremos que crean que eres un entrenador Pokémon, lo que menos necesitamos es ser sutiles.-Contestó Eponine.

Lo siguiente que le entregó fue una gorra que al parecer era una réplica de la que llevó en sus tiempos un campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Lo último que le entregó fue el videomisor con el que estarían en contacto, un billete para el S.S. Esplendor con destino a Bekaree y una mochila.

-Te recomiendo sacar dinero antes de viajar. Verte sacar Pokecuartos de un banco levantaría sospechas sobre ser un entrenador. Bueno, estaremos en contacto por videomisor. No conviene que nos vean juntos en Bekaree.-Dicho esto, se despidieron deseándose buen viaje.

* * *

Para alegría de Rhett, el viaje hasta Ciudad Trufa transcurrió sin incidentes. Ciudad Trufa era la principal ciudad portuaria de la región de Bekaree, por lo que le habían comentado otros pasajeros durante el viaje. La ciudad contaba con un Gimnasio Pokémon así como de un enorme mercado al aire libre muy popular entre los visitantes. Ciudad Trufa era además la antesala a la Liga Pokémon de Bekaree, que se encontraba al norte de la misma; ya que era la última ciudad antes de la Calle Victoria. Era verdaderamente una ciudad bulliciosa, con multitud de personas y Pokémon que transitaban sus calles.

Rhett tenía que avisar a Eponine de su llegada, así que comenzó a caminar para encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que llamarla. Sin saber cómo, acabó en el mercado de Ciudad Trufa. Un gran número de tenderetes exhibían sus productos, desde ropa, artesanía y productos para los Pokémon hasta puestos de alimentación. Rhett iba mirando los puestos por encima cuando un vendedor de bayas especialmente ruidoso le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Bayas! ¡Bayas Enigma! ¡Compre aquí una baya Enigma!

En el puesto se exhibían una gran variedad de bayas de todas las formas y colores, desde las más comunes, como las bayas Aranja hasta las más extrañas, como la que estaba anunciando el vendedor.

-¿Bayas Enigma? ¿De qué región son?

El vendedor se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Ah, amigo mío, eso es todo un misterio…

Mientras el vendedor le hablaba de las bayas, Rhett no pudo evitar observar como un pequeño Pokémon de color rosa cogía unas bayas del puesto y se las comía sin dudar un segundo. Inconscientemente, exclamó:

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Ladrón!

Las palabras de Rhett pillaron sorprendieron al Pokémon, al comerciante y a los transeúntes que estaban por las proximidades. El Pokémon miró a Rhett desafiante, agarró unas bayas, se las metió en la boca y salió corriendo. Rhett empezó a perseguirlo.

-¡Eh, alto ahí… tú!- Rhett había visto Pokémon de esa especie antes, pero no recordaba su nombre. El Pokémon le hacía caso omiso. Rhett consiguió alcanzarle saltando sobre él- Lo inmovilizó e intentó ponerle las esposas. Fue entonces cuando sintió como una punzada en el estomago. La fuerza de la costumbre había hecho que cogiera sus esposas, se las colgara en el cinturón e intentase atrapar al Pokémon con ellas. Acababa de destrozar su tapadera antes de empezar siquiera su misión. Pero ya que había pillado al ladronzuelo, acabaría lo que había empezado. Viendo, que las esposas eran inútiles con ese Pokémon (algo evidente, por otra parte) buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que inmovilizarlo. Al no encontrar nada. decidió sujetarlo con los brazos. El Pokémon pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba.

Le llevó un rato volver al puesto, debido al peso del Pokémon y a que no paraba de forcejear para escapar, pero consiguió llegar, no sin recibir unos cuantos mordiscos. Allí dijo en voz alta:

-¡A ver! ¿A quién pertenece este Pokémon?

Si el Pokémon pertenecía a un entrenador y se le había escapado para delinquir, alguien lo reclamaría, y entonces se haría cargo de las bayas que se había comido. Pero solo consiguió que la gente que pasaba le mirase extrañada. Si ese Pokémon pertenecía a alguien, se había desentendido de él. Tras un rato, el dependiente vio las esposas que todavía colgaban en el cinturón y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué llevas unas esposas?

Rhett titubeó antes de responder.

-Eh, si… son… un recuerdo. Mi padre era un... mago profesional, un escapista. Sí, eso es. Y son un recuerdo. De mi padre. El mago profesional.

El comerciante le dedicó una mueca de incredulidad antes de responderle.

-El caso es que lo más probable es que sea un Pokémon salvaje, hay muchos por esta zona por toda la gente y comida que hay, les atraen todas las sobras que se generan; y las bayas que ha cogido no son tan valiosas.

-¿Y qué hago ahora con él?

El vendedor se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, tú lo has atrapado. Decide tú qué hacer con él.

Esas palabras aturdieron a Rhett. Había atrapado a un Pokémon. A su primer Pokémon. Se sentó en el primer banco que encontró vacío. Miro al Pokémon que todavia sujetaba con los brazos, que pivotaba entre forcejear para librarse de él y mirarle con resignación. Entonces se acordó de su nombre.

-Snubbull.


	3. ¿Eres un chico? ¿O eres una chica?

CAPÍTULO 3 ¿Eres un chico? ¿O eres una chica?

* * *

Eponine tenía el pelo suelto, lo que le daba un aspecto diferente al que tenía en la comisaría, donde se recogía el cabello con un moño. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que le contó Rhett sobre el incidente con el Snubbull. Al terminar de escucharlo, reflexionó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-La buena noticia es que no creo que hayas perdido tu coartada. No creo que el Team Sunrise operé en Ciudad Trufa todavía, la cercanía con la Liga Pokémon hace que haya muchos entrenadores fuertes. Y no creo que esos sean su principal objetivo. Lo malo es tendrás que añadir lo de ser hijo de un… -Hizo un parón, como si no se creyese lo que fuese a decir. –mago profesional a tu historia.

-¿Pero qué hago con este?- Dijo Rhett mientras enfocaba con el videomisor a Snubbull, al que todavía tenía agarrado. Al ver a Eponine, Snubbull le hizo una mueca de enfado.

-¿Mi consejo? Mételo en una Poké Ball. En cuanto a tu misión, tu primer paso es ir a ver al profesor Pokémon de la región. Esta en Pueblo Galleta, al sur de aquí. No está lejos, así que te recomiendo ir allí cuando antes. Ah, y no metas más la pata. Me juego mucho en esta misión.

Eso último dejó un mal sabor de boca a Rhett. Realmente no deseaba participar en la misión, pero eso no significaba que no debía esforzarse. Tras terminar la conversación, Rhett decidió dirigirse inmediatamente a Pueblo Galleta.

-¿Y por qué dices que no lo has metido en una Poké Ball? -Preguntó el conductor del camión que lo estaba acercando a pueblo Galleta, mientras acariciaba a Snubbull en la cabeza con una mano.

-Fui al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Trufa y no les quedaban Poké Balls.

-Sí, últimamente hay un problema de reabastecimiento de Poké Balls en la región.- El camión empezó a aminorar la marcha. -Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Pueblo Galleta.

* * *

Rhett bajó del camión con Snubbull en brazos y le dio las gracias al conductor, que se despidió de él con la mano y siguió su camino. Pueblo Galleta era un pueblo bastante pequeño. Contrastaba enormemente con Ciudad trufa. Era un pueblo tranquilo, con poca gente con sus calles, que paseaba plácidamente. Todos los edificios eran pequeñas casas y no disponía de Centro Pokémon. El único edificio que destacaba en el bucólico pueblecito era una casa de dos pisos llena de antenas. Rhett se figuró que ese era el laboratorio de Pueblo Galleta y se dirigió allí.

Había estado cargando con Snubbull desde que lo atrapase, así que lo dejó en el suelo. No podía seguir llevando al Pokémon en brazos. En vez de salir corriendo o morderle, cosas que no habrían extrañado a Rhett, el Snubbull comenzó a seguirle con cierta cautela. Cada vez que Rhett lo miraba, le parecía que Snubbull estuviese decidiendo si huir o atacarle.

Estaban cerca del laboratorio cuando alguien tocó la espalda de Rhett de repente. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Tú también eres entrenador? No sabes cómo me alegro de encontrarme con otro entrenador.

Rhett estaba confuso, y Snubbull miraba a la chica con extrañeza. La chica estaba recuperando el aliento, por lo que había ido hasta allí corriendo. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos pantalones con un estampado de Liepard y una mochila con forma de Cascoon. Tenía una larga melena rubia, cubierta por una gorra de color amarillo y negro. A pesar de la evidente confusión en el rostro de Rhett, la chica seguía hablando como si nada.

-Estaba bastante nerviosa por empezar a ser entrenadora Pokémon tan tarde, pero ver a otro entrenador de mi edad me tranquiliza bastante.

Esas palabras pillaron desprevenido a Rhett.

-¿Eh, que quieres decir con la edad? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-Unos veinte años, ¿no? Más o menos mi misma edad. Y no veas el peso que me quitas de encima. Me echaba para atrás empezar con esta edad pero verte a ti, otro principiante, en alegra un montón.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy principiante?-Preguntó Rhett.

-Solo hay que ver cómo vas vestido.

Rhett pensó que al menos la ropa que le había dado Eponine había cumplido su función. Pero que esa chica hubiese acertado su edad nada más verle, le hacía plantearse si haberle elegido a él por su supuesto aspecto juvenil había sido acertado. No le quedó más remedio que reconocer su edad.

-Soy Krystelle, pero mis amigos me llaman Harry.

-¿Y por qué? Preguntó Rhett extrañado.

-Porque mis amigos son basura.-Contesto Krystelle sonriendo, para luego soltar una risotada. –No, es broma. Me llamó Krystelle R. Harryhausen.

\- Yo soy Rhett.- Respondió parcamente. No le interesaba nada entablar una conversación con ella.

-Encantada. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos al laboratorio?

El laboratorio estaba a pocos metros, así que tendría que ir con ella a la fuerza. Rhett se resignó y aceptó la invitación de Krystelle, que lo agarró de la manga entusiasmada y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

Solo el anormal número de antenas delataba al laboratorio. Por lo demás parecía una casa normal vista desde el exterior. Al entrar, Rhett y Krystelle se encontraron con un gran número de pantallas, aparatos y cajas de cartón colocados sin orden ni concierto. Había un gran número de folios desperdigados por toda la sala. No parecía haber nadie en el laboratorio.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó Rhett en voz alta para ver si alguien salía. Una torre de cajas colapsó y de detrás de ella salió una mujer pelirroja, con el pelo enmarañado, que llevaba gafas, una bata de laboratorio y unos auriculares colocados en el cuello, con el cable colgando. Llevaba en sus brazos un gran número de cajitas de plástico que soltó en una mesa cuando les vio.

-Ah, hola. Perdón por el desorden. Acabo de instalarme en el laboratorio, como quien dice. El profesor anterior acaba de jubilarse. Soy la profesora Almendro. Vosotros debéis ser entrenadores.

Rhett y Krystelle se presentaron a la profesora Almendro.

-¿Sabéis? Está bien que empecéis vuestro viaje a vuestra edad. Realmente mucha gente estaría acomplejada de empezar con vuestros años. Pero me alegra ver que a no todo el mundo le afecta lo que piensen los demás.

Rhett desechó completamente de su cabeza la idea de aparentar tener menos edad de la que tenia. La profesora siguió hablando.

-Personalmente creo que no hay edad para ser entrenador Pokémon. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo importante. Yo me dedico a la evolución de las relaciones entre humanos y Pokémon por medio del análisis de registros audiovisuales.

La única respuesta que tuvo fueron dos caras de desconocimiento.

-Me dedico a ver grabaciones de Pokémon y a desarrollar tesis a partir de las mismas.

-¿Así que solo se dedica a ver videos?-Preguntó Rhett.-No parece un trabajo muy difícil.

-Bueno, puede que no sea tan glamuroso como el trabajo de campo, pero es un trabajo agotador. ¿Sabes tú la cantidad de horas de material que hay sobre los Pokémon? Por no hablar de la gran cantidad de soportes que hay: VHS, Betamax, discos, casettes, Super-8, Laserdisc, cámaras de lucha… Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas.

La profesora Almendro se acercó a un armario, y empezó a rebuscar.

-A ver,… este no… estee… Aquí, este valdrá.- Se volvió hacia Rhett y Krystelle. -Esta cinta de video contiene un video orientativo de la región de Johto. Es antiguo pero servirá. Vedlo mientras os asigno las ID y os hago la ficha de entrenador.

-¿ID?-Preguntó Rhett.

-El ID del entrenador.-Le contestó Krystelle.-El número que se le otorga a cada entrenador Pokémon para identificar a los Pokémon que atrape.

-¿Eso no era el EO?

-Eso es el nombre del entrenador original. -Volvió a contestar Krystelle.

-Ah, sí, claro.

-En efecto.- Dijo la profesora Almendro mientras quitaba el polvo a un reproductor de video e introducía la cinta. La calidad de la imagen era mala y el video estaba lleno de estática. La pantalla encima del reproductor se volvió azul y un a voz en off de un hombre preguntó "¿Eres un chico? ¿O eres una chica?" mientras apareció un recuadro con las opciones. La profesora Almendro, que estaba tecleando en un PC, levantó la cabeza momentáneamente y les dijo:

-Ah, eso. No lo tengáis muy en cuenta. El original era un programa de PC y permitía elegir respuestas. Esto es una grabación, así que se responderá solo.

El video acepto marcó CHICO automáticamente y la pantalla pasó a negro. La misma voz de hombre dijo:

-… … ¡Zzz…! ¿Qué? ¡Me despertaste! ¿Te importaría decirme la hora?¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué? ¿6 en punto NOCH? ¿Cuántos minutos? ¡6:47 NOCH! ¡No me extraña que esté tan oscuro!

-Vaya, se ve un poco forzado el video, ¿verdad?-Comentó Krystelle a Rhett.

Hubo un fundido y apareció un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una bata de laboratorio sujetando una Poké Ball.

-¡Hola!¡Perdona por la espera! ¡Estás en el mundo de los Pokémon! Me llamo Oak. Pero me llaman profesor Pokémon.

La escena cambió y apareció un pequeño Pokémon de color azul. Rhett musitó:

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese?

-Wooper.-Contestó Krystelle, mientras el profesor Oak seguía hablando con voz en off.

\- Este mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas Pokémon. La gente y los Pokémon conviven ayudándose unos a otros. Algunos juegan con los Pokémon, otros luchan con ellos.

La profesora Almendro paró la grabación inesperadamente diciéndoles:

-Perdonad, ¿alguno ha traído una foto para la ficha?-Ambos negaron con la cabeza. -Bueno.-antes de que pudieran darse cuenta dos flashes les habían cegado y la Profesora Almendro había vuelto a reproducir el video. Volvía a aparecer el profesor Pokémon, que continuaba su discurso.

-Pero aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos. Quedan muchos misterios por resolver. Por eso estudio a diario a los Pokémon.

La imagen cambió a un entrenador Pokémon. La ropa era muy similar a la que Eponine había elegido para Rhett.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? ORO, prepárate.

-¿Oro? ¿Oro es siquiera un nombre de verdad?-Preguntó Krystelle.

-Tu propia historia Pokémon está a punto de empezar. Te divertirás y te enfrentarás a duros desafíos. ¡Te espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras con Pokémon! ¡Vamos! ¡Nos vemos!

El video terminaba con un fundido en negro. La profesora Almendro sacó el VHS del reproductor.

-Bueno, supongo que ese video habrá resuelto vuestras dudas.-Preguntó mientras le entregaba sus fichas a Rhett y Krystelle.

-Ese video no ha servido para nada.-Respondió Rhett antes de mirar su ficha. Salía con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca medio abierta en una expresión de confusión total.

-Ya, sí. Me lo temía. Bueno, pasemos al siguiente punto. Eeh…-La profesora abrió un cajón y rebusco en el hasta que sacó un papel y lo leyó.-La entrega del Pokémon inicial. Tu ya tienes uno así que no tengo que darte otro.-Dijo señalando a Snubbull, que había estado todo el video explorando con curiosidad el laboratorio. La profesora miro entonces a Krystelle.-En cuanto a ti…

-Nunca entenderé por que la foto de la ficha es de cuerpo completo. No sé qué utilidad puede tener ver la ropa que llevaba cuando me hice la foto.- Comentó Krystelle al ver su ficha. Parecia no haber seguido la conversación. La profesora Almendro le repitió la pregunta. -No se preocupe, también tengo Pokémon.

-Perfecto, porque ahora mismo no tengo Pokémon que entregar. Solo a Porygon, pero es mi ayudante, y no quiero entregarlo. Lo llamaré. ¡Porygon!

Esperaron unos segundos pero el Pokémon no apareció.

-Estará haciendo algo. Bueno, entonces pasaremos al último punto. Aquí tenéis las Pokédex.-Dijo mientras buscaba la caja en las que guardaba las Pokédex. Tardó un rato en encontrarlas y dárselas.-No son el último modelo pero servirán.

Rhett contempló la Pokédex que tenía en la mano. Era rectangular, con un botón que se asemejaba a una Poké Ball. Al tocar el botón, se levantaba la tapa, dejando al descubierto dos pantallas. La parte de atrás tenía una lente. Rhett apuntó a Snubbull con ella. Salió una imagen de Snubbull en la pantalla superior e información sobre el mismo en la pantalla inferior. Una voz femenina dijo con una entonación mecánica: " _Snubbull. Pokémon hada. En realidad es muy cobarde. Cuando se enfrenta a un oponente se envalentona para disimular el miedo"._

-¿Pokémon hada?-Dijo Rhett riéndose entre dientes. A Rhett no le pareció que Snubbull con su perpetua cara de malas pulgas encajase con la imagen de seres adorables y mágicos de las hadas de los cuentos. Entre otros detalles, como su peso o altura, la Pokédex le indicó que Snubbull era hembra.

-Bueno, entonces pasemos al último punto.-dijo la profesora.

-¿No ha dicho que la Pokédex era el último punto?

-¿Ah, sí?-Le respondió mientras volvía a mirar el papel que tenía en la mano.

-Lo ha dicho con esas mismas palabras.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Os voy a dar un par de cosas útiles para vuestro viaje.- Dijo, volviendo a sumergirse en su desorden de cajas y cajones.-Ah, aquí esta. Lo primero es un mapa de las rutas para entrenadores. De nada sirve transitar por carreteras si se pretende atrapar Pokémon.-Le entregó un mapa a Rhett.-Lo otro son unas Poké Balls para que comencéis vuestro viaje con buen pie. Recordar que son de un solo uso y que si no conseguís atrapar al Pokémon, la Poké Ball quedara inservible. Ah, y que no se pueden usar para atrapar Pokémon de otros entrenadores, pero no creo que tenga que recordaros eso.-Le entregó cinco Poké Ball a cada uno.

Tras esto, ambos le agradecieron a la profesora Almendro su ayuda y salieron del laboratorio. La profesora les deseo suerte en su aventura Pokémon. Snubbull todavía seguía a Rhett. Rhett estaba a punto de despedirse de Krystelle, cuando oyeron una voz que se dirigía a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenemos aquí a dos entrenadoruchos.

Buscaron de donde provenía la voz y vieron a un chico de once años, que les señalaba con el dedo.


End file.
